


And The World Was Gone

by Chiazu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Spoilers, one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiazu/pseuds/Chiazu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything in his life was falling apart; the world was falling apart and it was taking Stiles with it.</p><p>Spoilers for 3x10 Overlooked</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The World Was Gone

**Author's Note:**

> This is for jaffajokes at Tumblr. You had better gotten those dishes done Saph!
> 
> Yes, I stole the title from the song at the end of 3x10. I really like that song.

He couldn't breathe. There was an iron grip on his lungs and it was squeezing all the air out of them. His dad was gone, Scott was gone, and now the world was gone.

Stiles bent over, hands on his knees, and closed his eyes. This couldn't be happening. First his dad was taken and now Scott. The two people he loved most in the world were gone. Everything in his life was falling apart; the world was falling apart and it was taking Stiles with it.

For a brief moment Stiles thought he was going pass out; the grip on his lungs was growing tighter.

Everything from the last few minutes kept replaying in his head. Finding out guardians meant for the sacrifices, chasing after Scott, seeing Derek unconscious in the elevator, and watching Scott leave. Watching Scott leave with Deucalion.

Watching Scott leave him. It hurt more than Stiles would ever admit. It reminded him of just how human he really was. He straightened up and huffed out a laugh. "It's all so stupid." Stiles pressed his palms against his eyes as hard as he could and wished it was still raining.

Derek; he should go get Derek. Tell him that Scott was gone. That Scott had left him alone in a world that was falling to pieces. Stiles didn't want to though. He didn't want admit that that he couldn't help. He didn't want to have to explain to Derek that he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to have to deal with Derek at all.  Derek was bad enough on a good day, and today was far from a good day.

Stiles didn't want to deal with anyone if he were to be honest. All he wanted to do at this point was go home to his empty house and crawl into bed and wait for this nightmare to end.

He could still picture the broken look on Scott's face, something Stiles had been seeing all too often these past few months. It broke his heart into smaller pieces every single time. Not being able to help only made it worse.

Why couldn't things be like they used? His dad would be safe, relatively speaking, and Scott would be here with him. His dad would happy, no serial killings stressing him out. Scott would be happy, even if it was with Allison instead of himself.

Stiles let out a shaky breath, trying his best not to fall apart anymore than he already had. There was still time to do something to save his dad and get back Scott. Anything stop the ground from swallowing him whole. Even if it meant dealing with Derek "I never smile" Hale. At least Derek would know what to do. Derek could help.

His world was gone, but that didn't mean Stiles could just wait for it to end. He might not be able to help, but he had to at least try.

**Author's Note:**

> So how was my first Sciles fics? I hope you liked it.


End file.
